Sexual Harassment Lecture
by writergirl99
Summary: This is my version of the sexual harassment lecture they were forced to attend.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: thinking about this show today, I remembered Hetty giving them all notice about a sexual harassment lecture. So this is my version of it. Or, my second version. The first was crap. Original was Nate/Kensi and while I like that pairing, I am now into Callen/Kensi more, though I can right both. I just find Nate hard to write.**

**Please review**

* * *

"Now I want us to perform some role plays on what is and is not acceptable in the work place."

Everyone mentally groaned. They had been at this sexual harassment lecture for the past two hours, and it was boring. They knew what was involved in it, because they had to take the same lecture every year. The role plays were pointless in their eyes. But all the same, they knew they had to complete them.

Cynthia, the blonde instructor for this session had never had this team before for the lecture, though she had heard rumours about them. And some weren't so good.

She looked around at the six of them sitting around this room, five males, and one female; and felt immediate pity for her. She knew how hard it was for a female to fit in, in any job in society. But it was much harder in a job that was a total boys club.

"Why don't you two come up here," Cynthia pointed to two at random. Kensi and Callen looked at each other, and shared a knowing look. They knew exactly what was coming.

The two stood up and walked up to the front of the room, facing each other, while Cynthia stood besides them. "Now, why don't you try to kiss her, show the others an example of sexual harassment."

Kensi and Callen looked at each other, catching one another's gaze. They heard the chuckle from their audience and tried hard not to join in. Without warning, Callen's lips crashed down, meeting Kensi's in a passionate kiss.

He heard wolf whistling – probably Eric, but ignored it as he deepened the kiss, Kensi responding.

Seconds later though, Cynthia physically pulled Callen of Kensi and gave him a disapproving look. "That is sexual harassment -taking advantage of the only female in your team. There could be serious consequences for that."

"So what you're saying," Callen asked a second later, "is I am not allowed to kiss my wife?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Very Important - please read before reading the following chapter. Now that I have your attention...**

**I really was not sure about whether or not to continue this on at all. Some people said that I should - therefore I have written a new chapter, which I hope you all read and enjoy. But Please, Please, let me know if this does not work. I will continue it on, based only on what you want and what you think works...**

**The first chapter was a prolouge, so this is chapter one.**

* * *

Hetty was handing out pieces of paper and by the looks on the faces of his co-workers; Callen knew he wasn't going to like what was on them.

"Party invites Hetty?" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not at all Mr Callen," she replied in her serious voice handing him a flyer. He looked down at it. "Sexual Harassment Lecture," she continued on, waving a hand in the air as if to emphasis her point. "It is mandatory for all, yes, even you Mr Callen."

Callen had opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. Sam however took this opportunity to ask the question, playing on all their minds. "Hetty, why are we having a lecture?"

"Because Mr Hanna, this team has had a few complaints made against them in the form of sexual harassment and as well all know, it will not be tolerated."

"From who?"

"The last case you worked, where you actually had to work along side LAPD," Nate spoke. "There were some concerns about you and Kensi is particular."

"What?" Kensi asked outraged. "What did we do?"

"Let me see," Nate pulled the field out from under his arm and looked through it for a minute. "There were the nicknames that you guys called one another, there was Kensi licking your face," he directed that to Callen, who smirked at Kensi, stepping closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"The officers were offended by some of the comments that Kensi made during your trip down there -" Nate continued on, only to be cut of by Sam.

"So they complained about us?"

"Yes Mr. Hanna they did, and about Miss Blye in particular." Everyone looked at Kensi who rolled her eyes. "It got back to the director, and he has ordered you to complete the sexual harassment lecture. It will be signed off at the end to show you have actually completed it."

Callen looked down at the flyers in Kensi's hand. "Hetty, you never mentioned it was today."

Sam looked down at the flyer and frowned. "What?"

"Good luck!" Hetty commented, a small smile on her face as she walked away, back to her desk.

"This will be fun," Callen muttered sarcastically.

"It should be interesting, I've always wanted to go to one of them," Dom spoke up excitedly.

"You mean you've never been to one?" Sam questioned the younger agent. He shook his head lightly. "Well, you're in for a treat."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ha! This chapter is longer then the first two combined. Sorry it took so long. After what happened to Dom in the show, I had a hard time writing it with Dom in it. It's finally up! Yay!**

**I hope you like it! I have no idea what a the lecture would be like so I made it all up. If it's incorrect, let me know would you? I have the enxt chapter going already, and hopefully, when I get a chance, it'll be done on Sunday. I'm suddenly in a writing mood after months of nothing.**

* * *

The team drove downtown to a small office building where it was arranged their lecture for the day would be held – in a small conference room. They could not hold it at their office, for security reasons, so Hetty had made a call to a friend, and arranged for the lecture to be held in a downtown office building for the day.

They were stopped at reception by the receptionist, who looked bored out of her mind. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a white short sleeved t-shirt over the top and jeans, but it was her hair that created a few stares. Her hair was bright pink and styled in two high pigtails.

To match what the woman was wearing, she was chewing gum, spinning around in her pink fluffy desk chair. She stopped when she saw them approach.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asked cheerfully, giving them her full attention.

"Ah, good morning," Sam replied, clearing his throat slightly still in shock.

"We're here for the sexual harassment lecture," Callen took over.

"Oh of course," her smile widened considerably, "You're going to be up on the seventh floor today. Take the elevator to floor seven, turn right, down the hall to the last room on your right, conference room seven, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Callen gave her a kilo-watt smile. Kensi poked him, as the group made their way to the elevator. Callen drummed his fingers against his leg as he impatiently waited for it to arrive on the ground floor.

Sam and Kensi both looked around the building taking in the ground floor whilst Dom looked at the wall, a blank expression on his face.

"It's okay to be nervous," Callen told the younger agent, placing a hand on his shoulder, as the elevators doors arrived, and with a ding, opened up. The team slowly got into the elevator cart, and Sam pressed seven.

The door shut, and Dom looked behind him to Callen. "I'm not nervous."

"Oh no?" he questioned, trying to contain a grin. "Well you should be!"

Dom swallowed nervously, but Kensi laughed and patted his shoulder gently. "Relax, they're not that bad. Just boring."

"Oh, no, they can be interesting… remember last time?" Sam questioned, trying not to laugh.

Callen looked at him confused. "You mean the time where we had the male instructor and -"

"No, no. The time after that? When you and Kensi had that bet going?"

"Oh yeah… I'd forgotten about that," he muttered, gently nudging Kensi.

"Hey," Dom muttered, looking around, as the elevator doors opened, and they stepped out, "isn't Eric meant to be attending this as well?"

"And Nate," Sam confirmed.

Callen followed Sam down the corridor, and turned to the younger agent. "They were going to meet us here. They'll probably rock up late in their usual fashion."

"Nate's not usually late."

They reached conference room seven, and, after a quick look at one another, tried the door. It opened in Kensi's hand, so she pushed it open, walked into the room, followed by the other three.

The room was set up like a typical school room - rows of individual desks with chairs and a master desk at the end of the room with a desk chair, and a white board behind the desk. There were four rows, of four desks, making a total of sixteen desks.

"I feel as though I am in school again!" Dom commented, standing in the door way with the others, looking around the room, eyes wide.

"They do that to screw with your mind," Callen explained, "trying to make you feel as though you are being punished."

"Which we are," Sam added with a pointed look to Kensi. The female agent glared back and stalked across the room, to take a seat at the desk in the back corner of the room. Callen followed suit, and sat in front of her. Sam sat next to Callen, whilst Dom sat on the opposite side of the room.

When Eric and Nate arrived ten minutes later, Eric took a seat next to Dom, and Nate took a seat next to Kensi.

Kensi was muttering something to herself, which nobody could understand but they were cut of from answering by the arrival of a blond woman wearing a bright purple singlet top, and a short black skirt. Her long blonde hair was out, swinging over her shoulders as she made her way to the front of the room. She carried a blue file, which she placed down on the table in front of her.

She turned to face her class, her face a huge smile. "Hey guys; my name is Cynthia, and welcome to what I am sure is yet another sexual harassment lecture."

"Actually," Dom raised his hand slightly, "this is my first."

"Ah, well then, you can be my very first victim." The others all grinned at one another, as Dom nervously put his hand back down onto the table.

"Define sexual harassment for me."

Dom paled and tried hard to think of what the definition would be. He knew what it was, but he didn't know how to put it into words. "Ah… it's like sexual jokes in the workplace?"

"Yes, that is a form of sexual harassment in the work place… but what is it?" She looked at him for a minute, but when he didn't answer, she turned to everyone else. No one said anything, so she decided to pick someone.

"Yes. You."

"It's unwelcome sexual advances in the workplace," Nate explained to her, to which everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Mr Getz, you are of course, correct with the definition of sexual harassment." Nate frowned, wandering how she knew exactly who he was. "Now," she looked around the room, flashing them all a smile. "Do you know why you're here today?"

"Do you?" Callen asked, raising his hand. "Do you even know what our job is?"

"Of course I do," she said confidently, but the fact she was eyeing the folder gave her away as not knowing the complete story.

"You don't do you," Sam asked rhetorically, sighing. "Well this is just great," he threw his arms up into the air in defeat.

"They don't just send anyone to me Mr Hanna," she spoke, a small smile playing across her features.

"No, no, of course not," Callen spoke sarcastically.

"They send teams to me, often because of an event that happened which is classified as sexual harassment. Who wants to tell me why you were sent here today?"

The team shared a look. No one wanted to answer the question. Cynthia waited a moment and got nothing from any of them, so she decided to continue on with her lecture. Sam, Callen and Kensi started a quite conversation up the back, whilst Eric and Dom held their own conversations.

"Mr Callen, why don't you go first, tell me something that is considered sexual harassment."

"A sexual joke of some kind."

"Okay," she noted, using the red marker to write it on the white board. "An example would be?" she left the question open for him.

"Oh ah," he paused, actually having to think about it. "I guess when we tease Kens here because she's a girl. You know, make sexual jokes at her expense."

"Because she's a girl?" Cynthia asked. Callen and Sam shared a look.

"No, because she's one of the only one of us who actually has a life outside of work."

Kensi rolled her eyes, but Cynthia looked pleased, and wrote it up next to Jokes. She turned her back to the group, whom all leaned in to confer with one another about this whole event.

Nate rolled his eyes and leant into the group. "If you actually listened and paid attention then maybe you'd learn something."

"Yeah G," Sam chimed in, "and then maybe just maybe we wouldn't get sent here again."

"You can blame Kensi for that one," Callen added, turning to his partner, giving her an apologetic smile. Kensi glared at him and kicked the back of his chair.

"It's usually your fault."

He held his hands up in mock surrender looking up at the board, which had two more examples written - hugs and inappropriate touching.

"Ah, yeah, I have two questions about them," Kensi raised her hand. Cynthia turned to her and gave her full attention.

"First up, what is the word hugs doing up there?" Kensi demanded, "Hugs are not unwanted advances. They are used to show affection."

"Hugs can still be sexual in nature, and therefore, are considered to be part of sexual harassment," Cynthia tried to explain to the agent but Kensi cut her off.

"Does anyone in this room get offended when I hug them?"

"Kensi," Dom raised his hand nervously, "You never hug me, only Sam and Callen and that's what offends me."

Kensi raised an eyebrow at the admittance while Sam let out a low whistle. Kensi took a minute, before she turned back to Cynthia, who was frowning.

"It is okay to hug someone, but ask permission first," Cynthia told her.

"Nate, can I hug you?" Kensi asked, turning to the psychologist and battering her eyelids at him. Nate's eyes went directly to Callen, who grinned at him and shrugged, turned in his seat to watch the display, alongside Sam. Eric and Dom also turned to watch the show.

"Sorry Kensi."

"It's okay," Kensi shrugged it off, turning to the front, arms folded across her chest.

"Good, we've learnt lesson number one," Cynthia smiled at the group wildly, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. "Hugs are considered harassment. Don't hug anyone without permission." Dom raised his hand and she decided to answer his question.

"Inappropriate touching. If I place a hand on Kensi's shoulder is that included?"

"And why would your hand be on her shoulder?" she asked staring right at him, keeping her voice even to keep from yelling out.

"Yeah Dom," Kensi turned to him, "why would your hand be on my shoulder?"

"She's enjoying this way too much," Sam whispered to Callen, who silently agreed. Kensi was enjoying this way to much.

"At the end of a gun-fight, I usually pat her on the back as I walk past, to say good work or something," Dom shrugged avoiding looking at Kensi, hoping Cynthia wouldn't look too deep into his answer, but Cynthia roused on him.

"That would be considered inappropriate behavior," she told him before directing her attention to the class. "Lesson number two people - hands to yourself."

"Okay," Callen spoke loudly, causing the group to turn to him. "We've worked out we can't tease Kensi, we can't hug her, and we have to keep our hands to our self, why don't you tell us what we can do?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes at the man that appeared to be the ring-leader in this circus. The girl behind him, Kensi Blye, well, her record spoke for its self. She was probably second in command. Cynthia sympathized with her, being the only girl in the group of guys. But from what she could see, Kensi was well liked amongst the group and it didn't seem to be an issue. The black guy next to Callen, Sam Hana, didn't seem to be doing much of anything. He had his arms crossed over her chest, an amused expression on his face silently watching the entire lecture. Eric Beal and Dominic Vale were at the other end of the room, quietly discussing... well, she honestly had no idea what, but it was not her lecture.

Nate Getz seemed to be the only one interested in the lecture its self, which was normal for any group sent to her, especially when they were federal agents. She had nearly zero attention. She'd had FBI in here before, but they were much better behaved then this, even if they were not interested in the content. This group here, well, they were acting like a bunch of five year olds, and she had no idea how to handle them. She had not been trained for this.

She decided to ignore the comment and moved onto the next part of her lecture which would involve verbal sexual harassment. And hopefully the group took this a little bit more seriously then they had the previous.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know! I know. Sorry for the delay. I had trouble writing this chapter. I hope it is okay, even though it's really short. I have no idea where this is heading - so bare with me. It's actually really fun to write.**

**Please let me know what you think of the chapter - it just felt right to stop it there, even though if I really tried I could have continued it on some more.**

**Minor spoilers for 1x06.**

* * *

Cynthia took a moment, looking over the group. She had not been prepared nor trained for this situation. She was one of the best in the business, hence why FBI or other law enforcement and business groups got sent to her. She knew they didn't want to be here, but she was usually able to get the group to understand what she was saying and get the message across. Here though, the group was acting as a bunch of three year olds, and she just didn't know what to do with them. She did not know how to teach them.

"Verbal Harassment," she spoke to the group, noting how the two in one corner was deep in a conversation; and the four in the other corner were deep in another conversation. One guy at the back, seemed to pay attention to her, but even he had an amused expression on his face which he was trying hard to keep hidden. Would this be something that she could teach the group?

"That's like jokes and stuff yeah?" Sam, who had been quite most of the lecture spoke, and Cynthia nodded her head excitedly, happy someone was actually listening to her.

"Yes it can be, jokes, or even just a comment made in general with a sexual nature. So, I thought here we'd discuss what they could be; then maybe role-play a little. How does that sound?"

Everyone groaned at the prospect of role-playing. Nate knew that Kensi would be up their being the only girl on the team, and the way she was acting now… he just knew how much trouble she could get up to. Kensi was acting out of character, almost like a kid on a sugar high, but he was enjoying the show and wouldn't say anything.

While it was true he did analyse the team, and profile them, he was never going to judge them. He wouldn't tell them how they could and couldn't act. He was there, for emotional support for the team, to give profiles on suspects. He was not there to compare them to any other team, because if truth be told, they acted quite immature at times, always joking about things, making bets, but at the end of the day, it worked for them, and they always got results. Who was he to tell them that they had to change the way that they operated?

"So tell me what a comment would be that would be considered sexual harassment."

Dom raised his hand and Eric raised an eyebrow at his friend who shrugged in response, and Cynthia pointed to him. "It could be a comment like nice ass."

Sam let out a low whistle while everyone in the group regarded Dom in a new light. They knew he would have done things that they'd all done in the past, but yet, to them, he was still the newbie - still innocent in some regards. When it came to a shoot out… probably not - but when it came to the opposite sex…

"Well, someone's not as innocent as we thought," Callen leant in and whispered to Sam who nodded his head in agreement.

"That would be a totally inappropriate comment to make," Cynthia told him, "and many of the similar lines guys like to… use on women."

Kensi smirked. She knew what it was like from experience on an almost day to day basis. That's what happened when you were the only female on an elite unit for NCIS where you often found yourself undercover.

"I don't know why guys bother with the lame pick-up lines," Kensi rolled her eyes at Cynthia; "they should know that never work."

"Almost never," Callen corrected her and she frowned at him wandering if there was any truth to his words. If some poor girl had actually fallen for his charm and pick up lines.

"Sometimes males are often too shy to talk to females directly without some sort of line thought up ahead of time to at least start the conversation."

"You ever use a pick-up line Eric?" Sam asked.

"Can we get back on topic please," Cynthia called out to the group, stopping the younger man from answering the question. "Those so called pick-up lines are often sexual harassment."

"Isn't this seminar supposed to be about sexual harassment in the workplace?" Dom raised his hand, "which means that using these lines in a bar would not be considered sexual harassment?"

"Have you ever considered a females perspective?"

"No, can't say I have," Callen spoke and the group laughed.

Cynthia folded her arms across her chest. "Well, maybe you should. How do you think they feel? Going out to a bar to have a good time with their friends, have a guy hit of them using the pick-up lines that have been around for centuries."

"Some females don't actually know," Kensi spoke and Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "Some females are just oblivious, and think the guy is being nice to them, being a charming gentle man."

Nate drifted of into thought about the point Kensi had just raised. It was an interesting point, especially coming from her. And it made Nate wander about what went on in their ops. How Sam and Callen managed to charm their way into groups - Kensi too. They would have had to have used a pick-up line or two in their line of work, so how did they pull it of, without the opposite sex noticing and turning them down because of it.

From what he had observed of human interaction, most males would often try to "pick-up" females from bars and if they were single and/or just looking for a good time. Probably five times out of ten a pick-up line was used. And one out of ten women realised what it was and turned the male down, or turned the game back on them.

Nate looked up at the front a second later and realised his thoughts must have been deeper than he thought because he missed Kensi and Sam being called out to the front both sitting on desks out the front, rather than the chairs. Nate chanced a glance at Callen, who looked amused, not jealous which Nate realised was probably a good thing. But then Callen was called up and Nate realised that maybe things could get out of hand. Callen stood facing Sam and Kensi.

"So for this role play," Cynthia spoke, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone wanted to know what this role play would be about. "Let's see… Let us do an office setting. Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, I want you two to talk about Miss Blye."

"Right," Sam laughed, "because Kensi just happens to be part of ever day conversation."

"Just have a… normal conversation and I will stop you at various intervals to talk about the sexual harassment in your conversation. Miss Blye is just up here for inspiration." Cynthia shrugged a second later, when the group remained silent. "I figured that you would respond better to this, role playing, than you would to me asking questions and you answering them, especially since only one of you seem to listen to me."

"Nate," Kensi, Callen and Sam cried out in unison. Nate hung his head lightly, before Sam turned to Callen.

"You ready for this G?"

"As ready as I will ever be," he muttered under his breath, head hung low, before taking a deep breath, looking up at Sam, his eyes set, cold and hard, upon Sam.

Neither one spoke for a moment so Eric decided to break the conversation. "You two are always in an argument about something whenever I see you. This can't be that hard for you."

"Yes, thank you Eric," Sam spoke crossly, folding his arms across his chest, turning towards Callen, who raised an eyebrow. "So, G, tell me. What is your problem with law enforcement females again?"

Callen frowned. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

"You once told me about your rule. You know... if they've got their own handcuffs, then you're out."

Callen tried to remember that conversation. "No. Sorry. Don't remember that conversation."

"It was about a certain… blonde."

Callen smirked. Agent Giordano. "She wasn't my type."

"Oh yeah, G? And what is your type?"

"And stop," Cynthia called out, holding up a hand to silence the two. "That there, is bordering on sexual harassment."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't sexual harassment aimed at people? For example if I made fun of Kensi, not if I talk about my preference of women," Callen argued with her.

"You are in a sense stereotyping the women and therefore discriminating against them in a sexual manner," Cynthia ran a hand through her blonde hair sighing deeply.

Callen rolled his eyes. "So if a female asked me out and I said no, I would be discriminating against them, because they are not my type? Even if I had not said it out loud?"

Sam raised his hand. "So far all I have learnt from this is what I can't do. What can I do? Are you saying I can't date anyone? Because from you I have gathered I can't hug anyone and that I can't touch anyone," Sam tried to explain what he had learnt that morning, or his interpretation of it.

"No, no," Cynthia shook her head. "Look, you three go sit down. Now," she ordered and the trio realised they may have taken things to far, so they travelled to the back of the room, to take their seats.

Cynthia sat on her desk and opened the folder up, skimming over the contents. "Now," she began, "The events that led up to today. Who wants to tell me why we are here?"


End file.
